smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sacorguy79
WHOO HOOO WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!! GO SACAROU!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!! GO SACAROU!!!! YESSSS!!!!!! FINNALY, he's GONE!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Mecha Mario 12:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) They made you an admin just because of you blocking the vandalist??? Whoa! Anyways, look a my userpage again. If you want you can give me a picture of you in real life and I'll make a Mecha you. Mecha Mario 12:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem, if you could be a Koopaling, which one would you be? (Wikia Police 18:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) The commander feels that you should change Wanted!! into a blog post, Captain Sacor. You can call me Ludwig! (Wikia Soilder 18:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) So you and your friends hate me? Well I just want you to know that Master Matt and I have moved on. Let me just tell you this, Matt's account on another wiki was hacked long ago, and now there is another Matt somewhere on another wiki site. Clone Matt is my true rival so watch out for him to. Add him to the report. Because he is the one who drove Master Matt to be like this. I'll have my Master talk to you about his clone. (Matt Marauder 19:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) How did you get all of this information! ( 20:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) I just want you to know that the new and improved Matt Marauders are on their way. In 50 days. (Matt Marauder 21:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM MY INFORMATION! COME TO YOUR FREAKIN SENCES AND REMEMBER WHO YOU WORK FOR! (King Matt 21:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) Hey! I'm out of school now so I'm back online. Anyways, do you want me to make a mecha you. All you have to do for me to make one is to upload a pic of you in real life. Mecha Mario 22:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ps I LIKE CEREAL *BOOM* Discovered? Hardly! The dude's been a pain in the @$$ for everyone over there for months! I frequent that site, so I know all about the stuff he's tried to pull lately. Believe me, he's just one little punk; hardly a threat.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (waves hand) No need. I'm just doing my job as a wikian and helping out.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you about them after you tell your user friend to leave Master Matt alone. She critized him all over his talk page and she is going to et everyone Involved. Its not everyones fight, Just me and you. Please tell them to leave Matt alone and I'll have him speak to you tommorrow at 12:00. (Matt Marauder 22:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) That's what trolls do.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please believe me! Matt will go mad again, if your users keep critizing him! I'm really sorry and I'll even help you ask him questions! (Matt Marauder 22:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) What have I been telling you? Matt's a punk! The only thing that happened is that when you blocked him, ChaoGuy got blocked to. It's happened before on other wikis, and is pure coincidence or a glitch. He probably just made stuff up when he found out ChaoGuy got blocked too.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't bother. Matt Marauder and King Matt are one in the same. You're only wasting your time on him. Besides, hes too young to have a wiki-account anyway.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sacor, block Wikia Police and Wikia Soilder too; there fake accounts of Matt's. I know this because Matt has hacked 0 anything. There also isn't any Wiki Police. The fact that "Soldier" is mispelled is a tip-off as well.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (eye twitches) Also, I'm a guy!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I made a new section on my userpage. Also, Matt and Kagimizu. Why are you talk to eachother here. Just talk to eachother on your own talkpages. Mecha Mario 23:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC)